


My Heart Foams For You

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent just can't get the hang of making foam latte hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Foams For You

Laurent stared at the supplies in front of him, taking in the quality and setting his shoulders in determination.

He could do this.

He _would _do this.__

He set about preparing the milk, all of his focus on creating the right amount of everything, pulling just so, the movements sure as he started creating the heart on top of the coffee in the plastic cup. It wasn’t required to make foam designs on latte’s at the coffee shop where he worked, but if perfect Damen could make them, then so would Laurent.

Except this one design, which Damen had long perfected, but Laurent still struggled with. It’s a stupid heart, how hard could it be?

As it turned out, rather difficult. Hell, Laurent had made leaves and cats and snowmen with buttons and a nose, for fucks sake. Why was a heart so difficult for him?

He let out a growl as yet another went awry and the girl across the bar just smiled at him and accepted her cup with thanks and a wink.

“You’re going too slow.”

He held in his flinch as he turned to cooly stare at Damen, his bulk too big for such a small space. “I am not.”

“Yes, you are, that’s why it keeps messing up.” His hands deft from years of making coffee, he set about pulling another latte, setting it on the counter. Laurent pulled his eyes away when Damen started making the foam.

“Do you just sit there and watch me all day or something?” Laurent demanded.

“Or something.” There was a small, secret smile on Damen’s face as he turned, handing the mug to Laurent. “For you.”

The heart was irritatingly perfect, of course it was, and, somehow, Damen had even managed to write _Date?_ at the bottom under it. It took a moment for Laurent to understand and he did his best to squash down his smile. Judging by the look on Damen’s face, he wasn’t very successful.

“Tonight?”

“Every night, if you want.”


End file.
